Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts
by Griffinn
Summary: Cada momento vivido, cada instante que pasa, todo le recuerda a tiempos pasados que le tocaron vivir. A viejas experiencias y a grandes historias. La nostalgia que siempre irá con él.
1. Extraños en un Expreso de Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: nada del Potterverso me pertenece**_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Nota del autor:** esta historia es para Miss Lefroy, que pidió una historia sobre Hagrid._

* * *

 **1**

 **Extraños en un expreso de Hogwarts**

Alzó el farolillo y tomó aire. Iluminando parte del andén de la estación de Hogsmeade, esperó, como cada año, a que el Expreso de Hogwarts llegase a su destino, trayendo consigo a los alumnos de la escuela de magia y a una remesa de nuevos estudiantes. Su labor era simple, llevar a los alumnos de primer año mediante los botes hasta el castillo, como parte de la tradición escolar. Pero más importante, aún, era el viaje en tren hasta la escuela, momento durante el cual los viejos amigos se reencuentran tras un largo verano, pero también los alumnos de primero forjarán futuras amistades.

Tomó aire de nuevo, sin poder evitar que su mente volase años atrás…

—

 _Caminó a duras penas por el estrecho pasillo. Intentó deslizarse lo mejor que pudo, pero no pudo evitar reparar en los demás alumnos que esperaban en los compartimentos para poder pasar. No era para menos, no todos los años llegaba a Hogwarts un alumno gigantesco, más grande, incluso, que los alumnos de séptimo._

 _Tragó saliva y se metió en el primer compartimento que vio, permitiendo, de nuevo, el flujo de alumnos por el pasillo del tren. En cuanto entró, vio que no estaba solo. Por un momento pensó que Hogwarts había admitido alumnos de menor edad, porque en el compartimento había un niño demasiado pequeño para tener once años._

— _Esto… Hola._

 _El niño, que ya había reparado en aquel gigante, lo miró atentamente._

— _Hola. ¿Primer año? —preguntó._

 _Rubeus Hagrid asintió con la cabeza._

— _¿Y tú?_

— _También._

— _Vaya. Es que…_

— _¿No los aparento? Tranquilo, me han dicho cosas peores. Pero tengo once años, es sólo que… Bueno, es difícil de contar. Me llamo Filius. Filius Flitwick._

 _Hagrid se sentó frente a Filius, hundiendo parte del asiento._

— _Rubeus Hagrid._

— _Un placer. ¿Ya sabes en qué Casa vas a estar?_

 _Hagrid miró por la ventana, procurando no pensar en ello._

— _Mi padre estuvo en Hufflepuff. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea._

— _Yo iré a Ravenclaw, estoy seguro. Toda mi familia ha estado allí. Aunque muchos no querían que fuese._

— _¿Por qué? —quiso saber Hagrid._

 _Pero esta vez fue Filius quien miró por la ventana._

— _Es complicado. Algún día te lo contaré —y sonrió a Hagrid._

 _Rubeus, por su parte, también sonrió. Siguieron mirando la ventana, sin decir nada, como una extraña pareja. Dos alumnos, uno gigantesco y el otro diminuto. Sin duda, dos alumnos que no encajaban para nada con el resto del alumnado, parte del cual se quedaba mirando desde fuera el extraño cuadro que ambos niños formaban. Porque, ante todo, eso eran ellos, dos niños que pronto se enfrentarían a algunas de las más difíciles pruebas a las que podrían hacer frente, ahora que estarían lejos de la protección de sus familias. Sin embargo, algo les decía que esa no sería la única vez que hablarían. Que, de algún modo, ambos permanecerían juntos desde aquel momento._

—

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _los títulos de cada capítulo hacen referencia a películas, pero adaptándolos a la saga. De este modo, "Extraños en un tren" se ha convertido en "Extraños en un expreso de Hogwarts". Nada en especial, simplemente quería darle un toque personal a la historia ;)_


	2. Tú a Ravenclaw y yo a Gryffindor

**2**

 **Tú a Ravenclaw y yo a Gryffindor**

Las velas flotaban sobre las cabezas de decenas de alumnos. Contemplaba todo el inmenso Gran Comedor mientras los pequeños alumnos de primero esperaban el veredicto del Sombrero Seleccionador. Hubo una vez que él también tuvo que verse sometido a esa decisión, hacía muchos años. Como aquel entonces, él era un alumno más, observado por las inquisitivas miradas de los demás alumnos.

—

 _Las miradas se posaban en los nuevos alumnos, entre curiosas y divertidas. Pero al final del grupo, cerrando la marcha, iban ellos dos. Y las miradas cambiaban radicalmente. Extrañeza, repulsión e incluso un cierto miedo eran detectables en aquellas caras. Hagrid se amilanó al verlas, pero Filius parecía estar hecho de otra pasta. Alzó la cabeza y se estiró todo lo que su diminuto cuerpo le permitió y siguió andando._

— _No dejes que te afecte, Hagrid. Piensa que en realidad… En realidad nos tienen envidia. Porque ya quisieran ser como nosotros._

 _Hagrid contempló extrañado al diminuto niño, preguntándose cómo podía tener tanta seguridad en sí mismo. Así pues, tomó aire y caminó con paso firme. Reparó en una chica que lo miraba y cuya cara era un cúmulo de emociones encontradas, pero similares a las de la totalidad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor._

— _¡¿Qué miras?! —espetó Hagrid._

 _La chica, una Hufflepuff, dio un brinco sobre el taburete y se giró, evitando mirar a aquel alumno nuevo y gigantesco. Filius soltó una pequeña carcajada. Los dos caminaron en dirección a la mesa de los profesores, aunque pronto se descompensaron. Hagrid iba a grandes zancadas, mientras que Filius, con sus pequeñas piernas, tenía que hacer lo posible, casi correr, para alcanzarle._

 _Pronto, el hombre alto y barbudo que los había recibido en el vestíbulo y que ahora sostenía un pergamino enrollado, junto a un taburete sobre el que descansaba un sombrero viejo, Albus Dumbledore, habló:_

— _Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, vosotros vendréis hasta aquí. Os pondré el sombrero… y seréis seleccionados para una Casa._

 _Comenzó a llamar a alumnos, uno a uno, algunos tardando más en ser seleccionados y otros siéndolo inmediatamente. Pronto llegó el turno de Filius._

— _¡Flitwick, Filius!_

 _El pequeño caminó hasta el taburete. Sin pedir ayuda, trepó hasta sentarse, consciente de que todos los alumnos lo miraban y, algunos, hasta se reían por lo bajo. Dumbledore no hizo ademán alguno de ayudar a Filius. No porque no quisiera, cuidado, sino porque sabía que, primero, Filius no aceptaría ayuda alguna. Y segundo, porque el propio profesor sabía que el pequeño acabaría consiguiéndolo. Eso sí, no dudó en echar una severa mirada a aquellos que se habían reído. Los murmullos, cuchicheos y pequeñas risitas cesaron de inmediato._

 _El Sombrero se tomó su tiempo para deliberar, mientras permanecía cubriendo la pequeña cabecita de Filius. Finalmente, dio su veredicto._

— _¡Ravenclaw!_

 _La mesa aludida aplaudió, aunque no como lo había hecho con otros de los suyos anteriormente seleccionados. Sea como fuere, Filius bajó del taburete dando un pequeño salto y se incorporó a su nueva Casa. Hagrid contempló como su recién estrenado amigo se empezaba a distanciar un poco de él. Porque, seamos sinceros, él jamás iría a Ravenclaw. Era listo y avispado, eso le decía siempre su padre, pero Hagrid sabía que no lo suficiente como para estar en la Casa que había hecho de la inteligencia su principal característica._

 _Suspiró. Pronto, a él también le llamaron._

— _¡Hagrid, Rubeus!_

 _Caminó hasta el taburete y se sentó. Este crujió brevemente, pero pareció aguantar el peso del chico. El profesor Dumbledore apenas tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ponerle el sombrero a Hagrid, pero sonrió elocuentemente al alumno._

 _También el sombrero se tomó su tiempo, pero acabó tomando una decisión, como siempre había hecho y haría en adelante._

— _¡Gryffindor!_

 _Como Filius con la mesa de Ravenclaw, pocos aplaudieron a su nueva adquisición en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero Hagrid, decidido, caminó hasta ella y se sentó. Miró al frente y a ambos lados a los alumnos que tenía más cerca. Todos quedaron intimidados, aunque sólo uno habló._

— _Vaya… ¿A ti te han dado mucho de comer… no?_

 _Lo dijo como intentando romper el hielo, pero Hagrid rio, a lo que aquel chico respondió igualmente riendo._

 _Al rato, tras el fin de la Selección y el banquete de bienvenida, Hagrid y Filius se reunían en el vestíbulo._

— _Bueno, nos seleccionaron para Casas distintas —confesó Hagrid._

— _Sí, aunque era algo que ya nos esperábamos, ¿no?_

 _Hagrid asintió con la cabeza._

— _Bueno, pues ya nos veremos._

 _Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguir a su prefecto._

— _¡Eh! —le llamó Filius —. Mañana tenemos que ver en qué clases vamos a coincidir. Y, si quieres, podemos quedar en los descansos y ver qué tal nos va._

 _Hagrid sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Aunque cada uno tomó caminos distintos, ambos sintieron que seguirían estando unidos, a pesar de las circunstancias._


	3. Hermosas criaturas mágicas

**3**

 **Hermosas criaturas mágicas**

Por fin lo había conseguido, había obtenido el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y ahora se encontraba ante su primera clase. Y, como era de esperar, los nervios salieron a flor de piel. Todavía recordaba su primera clase con el profesor Kettleburn. Habían visto lo mismo que Hagrid iba a enseñar ahora por primera vez en su vida. En aquella primera clase, cuando era un alumno, Hagrid se dio cuenta de algo maravilloso.

* * *

 _El profesor Silvanus Kettleburn era un joven recién llegado. Parecía reunir en él los sueños y aspiraciones de todo joven profesor y, a la vez, el nerviosismo de su primera clase. Pasó la mirada por todos los estudiantes, hasta que por fin se puso en marcha._

— _Acompañadme todos, por favor._

 _Caminaron en dirección a un claro del Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid iba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había cogido la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque algo en su interior le decía que era de esas asignaturas donde era necesario actuar antes de pensar. Además, en esa clase no estaría Filius con él. Su diminuto amigo había elegido asignaturas harto complicadas para Hagrid: Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, mientras que Hagrid había optado por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles, aunque esta última no le entusiasmaba demasiado._

 _Por tanto, ahí iban dos asignaturas que no compartiría con Filius. Tampoco es que Hagrid se lo pasase genial en las clases que compartía con Filius. Su amigo, por desgracia, era de los que más atendía en clase. Tenía sus ventajas, claro, dado que Hagrid tenía a alguien que podía ayudarle con los deberes (y, por suerte, Hagrid tenía la inmensa suerte de compartir Transformaciones y Pociones con Filius). Pero, obviamente, tenía sus desventajas. No podían escribirse mensajes por debajo del pupitre o lanzar bolitas de papel a los compañeros que tenían delante, más que nada porque Filius siempre se sentaba delante. Hagrid, por razones que prefería no recordar, tenía que sentarse siempre en última fila._

 _Total, que ahí se encontraba, en su primera clase de una nueva asignatura, no estando seguro de si había tomado una buena decisión. Sin embargo, inmediatamente sintió que había hecho una de sus mejores elecciones._

 _Habían llegado a un claro donde se congregaban una serie de animales. El profesor Kettleburn paseaba alrededor de ellos, lanzando pequeños animales muertos para que aquellas bestias comiesen. Eran… Bueno, para Hagrid era bellísimas, impresionantes, majestuosas y sobrecogedoras. Tenían el tamaño y formas de un caballo, pero mientras que sus cuartos traseros eran los de un equino, su parte delantera se asemejaba más a la de un pájaro. Tenía medio cuerpo emplumado y, lo que más llamó la atención a Hagrid, dos enormes alas._

— _Hipogrifos —dijo Kettleburn, simplemente. Hagrid no pudo disimular su asombro, quedándose boquiabierto —. Bien, los hipogrifos son criaturas muy nobles. No a todo el mundo dejan que los monten. ¿Alguien quiere ofrecerse voluntario para que podamos continuar con la lección? —inmediatamente, Hagrid alzó una mano. Fue el único. El profesor Kettleburn dudó, aunque aceptó al ver que nadie más se había ofrecido —. ¿Tu nombre?_

— _Rubeus Hagrid, señor._

— _Muy bien, Hagrid. Acércate. Ante todo, no debes mostrar miedo ante el hipogrifo, porque ellos lo verán en ti. Debes mostrarte firme siempre. ¿Tienes miedo, Hagrid?_

— _No, señor —dijo._

 _Era imposible tener miedo ante aquellas criaturas. Bueno, quizás sí, pero Hagrid había quedado prendado de ellas nada más verlas. Ante él se encontraba un gran ejemplar, quizás el más grande y fuerte de la manada. Tenía las plumas y el pelaje totalmente negros. Únicamente su pico era amarillo y sus ojos de un color ambarino._

— _Este es Nocturno. Has de tener cuidado, porque es muy impredecible. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es inclinarte ante él. A partir de ahí, pueden pasar dos cosas. Una, que el hipogrifo se incline también ante ti. Eso quiere decir que te acepta y dejará que lo acaricies. Otra cosa que puede pasar, por el contrario, es que el hipogrifo no se incline. En ese caso te recomiendo ponerte a salvo, ¿de acuerdo, Hagrid?_

— _De acuerdo, señor._

— _Muy bien. Pues, adelante._

 _Así lo hizo Hagrid y, para su asombro, el enorme hipogrifo se inclinó ante él, permitiéndole acariciarle._

 _Kettleburn siguió hablando a la clase, pero Hagrid ya no oía nada, pues estaba absorto en la bestia, sus ojos fijos en los del animal, quien lo observaba a su vez._

 _Por la noche, tras la cena, Hagrid y Flitwick conversaron durante un momento antes de irse cada uno a su Sala Común. Filius hablaba fervientemente de sus nuevas asignaturas y lo mucho que le encantaban._

— _¿Y tú, Hagrid? ¿Qué tal tu primer día?_

 _Hagrid sonrió ampliamente._

— _Me encantan las criaturas mágicas._


	4. Mi gran amigo Aragog

**4**

 **Mi gran amigo Aragog**

Clavó la pala con fuerza en el suelo y echó tierra sobre la tumba, cubriendo el cadáver de la enorme acromántula. Paró un momento y suspiró. Sabía que algún día tendría que decir adiós a Aragog, pero nadie nunca le dijo que sería tan difícil. Habían sido muchos años juntos, pero recordaba muy bien cuando adquirió a su futuro amigo por primera vez.

* * *

— _¿Cuándo se abrirá? —preguntó_

— _Las acromántulas son impredecibles, chico. Podría abrirse mañana o dentro un mes. ¿Vas a comprármela o no?_

 _Hagrid echó un último vistazo al huevo. Las ganas de poseer una criatura fascinante pudieron más que el hecho de estar gastándose todos sus ahorros. Sacó una bolsa con el dinero necesario y se la entregó al viajero. Este hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con su sombrero y se marchó._

 _Hagrid se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo. Acercó el huevo a su oído y escuchó, confiando en oír algo, aunque ningún sonido vino del interior. No oiría nada, pero le hacía ilusión._

— _¡Hagrid!_

 _Filius vino corriendo hacia él._

— _Hola, Filius. Perdona, estaba hablando con alguien y me he olvidado de todo._

— _No pasa nada. ¿Qué es eso?_

— _¿Esto? —ocultó rápidamente el huevo en el bolsillo de su túnica —. No es nada._

— _Hagrid, no me mientas —reprochó el diminuto joven —. He visto que te guardabas lo que parecía un huevo. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? No se lo habrás comprado a ese hombre con el que hablabas, ¿no?_

— _No, qué va. Me lo he encontrado cerca de la Casa de los Gritos —mintió, pero fue inútil, pues a Filius era imposible mentirle. Además, era invierno. Un huevo así jamás habría sobrevivido con ese tiempo —. Está bien… Sí, se lo he comprado._

— _¿Le has comprado un huevo de algún animal a ese hombre? ¡Estás loco!_

— _¡Chssst! Baja la voz —suplicó._

 _Filius susurró._

— _Hagrid, podría ser un traficante de animales exóticos. ¿De qué es el huevo?_

— _De una acromántula._

 _Su amigo permaneció un momento en silencio._

— _Hagrid… No hay acromántulas en kilómetros a la redonda, ¿cómo explicarás que llevas un huevo de una de ellas?_

— _No tengo por qué explicárselo a nadie, ¿sabes? La ocultaré conmigo._

 _Filius hizo un mohín a modo de desaprobación._

— _Ten cuidado, Hagrid, las acromántulas son peligrosas. Y si se descubre que estás criando a una, te expulsarán._

— _¿Qué pasa aquí?_

 _Los dos se volvieron hacia alguien que acababa de llegar, un chico alto de quinto curso, prefecto de Slytherin. Tenía el pelo negro y la piel muy clara._

— _Nada, Tom, volvíamos al castillo —argumentó Filius._

— _¿Tan pronto?_

— _Sí —contestó Hagrid. Se ocultaba el bolsillo de la túnica detrás suya, pero Tom Ryddle reparó en ello._

— _¿Acaso ocultas algo, Hagrid? —este negó con la cabeza —. Está bien, supongo que, por una vez, no te estarás metiendo en líos. Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Se marchó, dejándoles solos. Hagrid, en su interior, sintió que algo no estaba bien, que Tom Ryddle acababa de descubrir su secreto._

 _De repente, sintió que algo se movía en su bolsillo. Se apartó del camino y sacó el huevo, el cual había empezado a abrirse._

— _¡Filius, mira! ¡Se está abriendo!_

 _Del interior del huevo salieron varias patas, hasta que una pequeña acromántula se estiraba sobre sus grandes manos._

— _Vaya, es alucinante. ¿Cómo la llamarás, Hagrid?_

 _Contempló con admiración a la pequeña araña, más grande que una araña convencional._

— _Aragog. La llamaré Aragog._


	5. El diablo viste de Tom Ryddle

**5**

 **El diablo viste de Tom Ryddle**

—¿Abierta? ¿De nuevo?

—Así es, Hagrid. Ha habido ataques, aunque nadie ha muerto, por suerte —explicó el director Dumbledore.

Se encontraban en su despacho. Hagrid no puedo evitar pensar en el pasado.

—Profesor Dumbledore, yo…

—Tranquilo, Hagrid, no pienso que hayas sido tú. Ni lo pensé hace cincuenta años. En aquel momento, no me quedó más remedio que acatar las órdenes del Consejo Escolar, pero esta vez… Esta vez no permitiré que salgas perjudicado.

—Gracias, profesor.

Permaneció en silencio. No puedo evitar recordar cuando estuvo en aquel despacho, hacía cincuenta años, por motivos mucho peores.

* * *

 _Todos le observaban atentamente. El director Dippet desde su silla de director. El profesor Dumbledore a su lado. Se encontraban también los miembros del Consejo Escolar y un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia._

 _Y Ryddle. Él también estaba allí._

— _Así pues, no hay lugar a dudas, el joven Hagrid ha estado detrás del asesinato de la joven Myrtle Warren. Estamos aquí, pues, para deliberar sobre el futuro de Rubeus Hagrid —fue uno de los miembros del consejo quien habló. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Tom —. Señor Ryddle, nos han informado de que fue usted quien desenmascaró a Hagrid, ¿cómo lo consiguió?_

— _Muy sencillo, señor, llevaba tiempo vigilándole, desde que tuve mi sospecha de que podía estar ocultando a un monstruo en el castillo. Y no me equivoqué. Lo único que lamento es no haber avisado con tiempo. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás Myrtle estuviese ahora viva._

— _Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo, hiciste lo debiste y pudiste. Por suerte, detuviste a tiempo al malhechor. ¿Qué ha sido del monstruo?_

— _No lo sé, señor, escapó. Creo que lo malherí… Quizás haya muerto._

 _El miembro del consejo miró al director y subdirector. Fue este último quien habló:_

— _No tenemos constancia de la criatura, Edgard. Sin pruebas, es la palabra del señor Ryddle contra la de Hagrid —expuso Dumbledore._

 _Tom lanzó una discreta mirada de desconfianza a Dumbledore._

— _Señor, eso no es todo… ¡Hagrid ha estado guardando cachorros de hombre lobo bajo su cama! Y me consta que ha ido numerosas veces al Bosque Prohibido a luchar contra los trolls._

 _Todos se le quedaron mirando._

— _¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó el tal Edgard, al aire._

— _Nuevamente, no tenemos pruebas al respecto. Nuevamente, es la palabra del señor Ryddle contra la de Hagrid._

 _Permanecieron nuevamente en silencio._

— _Aunque no haya rastro de la criatura, debemos tomar una decisión. Una alumna ha aparecido muerta y la familia exige justicia —expuso Edgard._

— _Supongo, señor, que Hagrid debería ser enviado a Azkaban de manera provisional, ¿no es así?_

 _Todos miraron a Ryddle, algunos con horror, mientras que Dumbledore le lanzó una severa mirada que provocó que el muchacho apartase la vista._

— _Pero muchacho, por Merlín… El Ministerio no envía a menores a Azkaban —comentó el funcionario ministerial._

— _En efecto. A lo sumo, Hagrid será expulsado de la escuela y su varita será destruida —se acercó al enorme muchacho, que no había abierto la boca durante toda la reunión —. Rubeus Hagrid, entrega tu varita —así lo hizo, entregándosela —. Por la presente, quedas expulsado de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y tu varita será destruida con efecto inmediato —y dicho esto, la tomó fuertemente, partiéndola en dos. Una leve chispa se produjo nada más partirse la madera. Hagrid contempló como su mágico instrumento perdía su poder para siempre._

— _Bien, hemos terminado. Buenas noche, Armando. Albus —se despidió el funcionario._

 _Uno a uno, los miembros del Consejo se marcharon igualmente._

— _Tom, puedes irte —dijo el director Dippet. El muchacho obedeció, echando una última mirada a Hagrid —. Hagrid, podrás pasar la noche aquí, pero mañana deberás irte —suspiró un momento —. Ya puedes irte_

 _Hagrid bajó la mirada. Con un último vistazo a los pedazos de su varita, abandonó el despacho del director._


	6. Hagrid, mi guardián de Hogwarts favorito

**6**

 **Hagrid, mi guardián de Hogwarts favorito**

Pasó el trapo por el caldero, secándolo. Tras eso, lo dejó sobre un tocón de madera. Tomó aire y lo soltó sonoramente. Observó a su alrededor. Hacía poco que se había descubierto la verdad sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, así como el hecho de que había sido exculpado al fin de un crimen que nunca había cometido. Por ese error era donde estaba ahora, aunque bien mirado, no le importaba, porque ante todo, Hagrid era una cosa: feliz.

* * *

 _Llegaron hasta una cabaña, concretamente la cabaña de Ogg, el guardabosques de la escuela. El viejo Ogg debía estar en el Bosque Prohibido, atendiendo algún asunto._

 _—¿Qué ocurre, profesor Dumbledore?_

 _—Verás, Hagrid, no puedo hacer nada para que seas readmitido en la escuela, pero al director Dippet y a mí se nos ha ocurrido algo para que te quedes. Tengo entendido que eres muy amigo de Ogg, ¿no es así?_

 _Hagrid asintió con la cabeza._

 _—Así es, señor, me cuenta cosas sobre las criaturas del bosque. Él… no he dicho nada._

 _Estuvo a punto de revelar que fue Ogg quien acogió a Aragog y lo llevó al Bosque Prohibido._

 _—Entiendo… Pues bien, Ogg se va haciendo mayor y ya hay cosas de las que no puede encargarse, así que hemos pensado en que podrías entrar a su servicio como aprendiz. Y algún día, ser el guardabosques de la escuela. ¿Qué me dices?_

 _Hagrid parecía sorprendido._

 _—Yo, eh, esto… Gracias, señor._

 _—No hay de qué, Hagrid. Siempre… Siempre pienso que todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad. Además, tu padre ya no está para cuidar de ti, ¿quién lo haría entonces? —el joven bajó la cabeza, apenado —. En fin, buena suerte, Hagrid. Puedes esperar aquí a Ogg, ya sabe de tu llegada._

 _—Muchas gracias, señor._

 _—Oh, una última cosa —del interior de su túnica sacó un pequeño paraguas rosa, demasiado pequeño para que Hagrid pudiese cubrirse con él —. Úsalo bien —sonrió hacia el muchacho._

 _Hagrid no entendió de qué le serviría un paraguas tan pequeño, pero al tocarlo sintió una sensación extraña. Agitó instintivamente el objeto y, para su asombro, de su punta salieron unas chispas._

 _—No puede ser._

 _Pero en lo más profundo de su interior sabía una cosa: sí que lo era._

* * *

—Buenos días, Hagrid. Me he enterado de que ya se ha desvelado el misterio de la Cámara.

—Es cierto, Filius, parece que Hogwarts va a tener paz por fin.

Los dos se miraron un momento.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta… amigo —confesó Filius.

Tras los acontecimiento de hacía cincuenta años, Filius se había ido distanciando de Hagrid, hasta romper con su amistad.

—Gracias, Filius.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo? Ya sabes… Como en los viejos tiempos.

Hagrid sonrió.

—Me parece una idea estupenda… amigo mío.

Se levantó y dejó el trapo en la escalera de la cabaña. Acto seguido, ambos emprendieron la marcha.

—Vaya, había olvidado lo rápido que eras —confesó Filius, que había empezado a correr.

—Oh, es verdad. Procuraré ir despacio. O haré como hacíamos hace años, que me paraba mientras tú andabas y no reanudaba la marcha hasta que dejaba de oírte.

Los dos rieron. Se miraron un momento y sonrieron, conscientes de que los asuntos largamente pospuestos habían quedado cerrados y olvidados. Volvían a ser ellos, Filius y Rubeus. La extraña pareja en un mundo demasiado normal. Y a ellos dos bien que les parecía.

FIN


End file.
